


Mando'ika ad (the littlest Mandalorian) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Yoda: Tiniest Mando, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Mandalorian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Mando'ika ad (the littlest Mandalorian)" by kesomon."You're a Mandalorian? But you're just a kid!"“I am 70 years old, I am!” the kid protested. Poe arched an eyebrow down at him, who barely reached Rey's knees.He scowled back, and in true Mandalorian stubbornness, attempted to kick him in the shin.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Mando'ika ad (the littlest Mandalorian) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesomon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mando'ika ad (the littlest Mandalorian)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927055) by [kesomon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon). 



Length: 6:12  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mando'ika%20ad%20\(the%20littlest%20mandalorian\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mando'ika%20ad%20\(the%20littlest%20mandalorian%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am IN LOVE with the idea of BB Yoda, TINIEST MANDALORIAN. So of course I had to podfic it. :D Thanks to kesomon for encouraging podfic of their story!
> 
> Most of the Mando'a you can infer the meanings of from context, but if you're curious, here are translations:  
> Oya - many meanings, a positive/triumphant exclamation.  
> Osy'kir - an exclamation of surprise or dismay  
> jetii - jedi, singular  
> Mando'ade - of the children of Mandalore  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, di'kut - 'are you looking for a smack in the face, idiot?'  
> haa'it'roya - mashing of 'haa'it', vision, and 'roya,' hunt, so 'vision-hunt'; best translation for 'following a Force vision'.  
> Buir - parent


End file.
